kaijuhybrid_and_superkaijuhybridsfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla: Sequel Spears
Godzilla: Sequel Spears is the sequel to Godzilla: Hybrid of the Spears and happens in the year after the events of Godzilla: Hybrid of the Spears. The story was written by DarthRaptor97, the owner of this wiki. The story was also base of the comic DarthRaptor97 created before he moved into creating stories. This story is also on DeviantArt as on his profile The sequel to this is Godzilla: The Crossover Battle but it doesn't have any KaijuHybrids and SuperKaijuHybrids in it. Synopsis This new story follows the heroic efforts of Godzilla as a year later as his battle with King MUTO. A year later and it seems that Luke survive from Godzilla's atomic breath on his helicopter and created another KaijuHybrid but however he made a SuperKaijuHybrid instead. King TOTHRA. A SuperKaijuHybrid mixed with King MUTO and Mothra. Godzilla will ones again fight a another freak of Titans. Plot (The Story) It ‘was’ a cave until a giant kaiju larval was in it. This larval had five MUTO like heads, two on each side and one in the middle. It string itself to the ground so it can stand up right and not fall until it heard a few helicopters coming in. They landed and unload a few stuff to protect the area. A few humans went in the cave with the giant larval until someone walk towards it. “Our plan is working, isn’t that right General?” I asked. Yes, i survive from Godzilla but i don’t know how. Last thing i remember was i was about to die by Godzilla when he used his Atomic breath on the helicopter, the next, i was watching it happen. I have a burn scar on half of my face and i swore that i’ll kill Godzilla and protect this world from things like him. The larval looked at me and i looked back. It was King TOTHRA in her larval form. King TOTHRA roared in the air as if she was someone else in this world. Meanwhile with Godzilla, he was just swimming in the waters until he was nearby when he heard King TOTHRA roared in the air. He snarled and swim to try to find him and kill him. King TOTHRA roared again like he was getting someone’s or something’s attention. I told him to shut up and that he should be cocooning soon. I was right. He was weak in his form now but he doesn’t care. Meanwhile with Godzilla, some helicopters were watching him from above until they notice that he change course. They calculate where Godzilla where be going and he was heading where King TOTHRA is. Back with King TOTHRA and me, I got a call from one of soldiers and they told me that Godzilla was coming this way, slow and steady. King TOTHRA started form his cocoon all around him and start to metamorphosis. All he needs is a few minutes. “Alright guys, listen up!” “Yes sir?” “Godzilla is coming this way and we need to distract him so that King TOTHRA can can fully grow and attack Godzilla, ok?” “Yes sir!” said the soldiers as they get ready for the battle of their lives. A few minutes later, the ground started to shake and King TOTHRA’s cocoon was hatching. Huge wings unfold and blocked the waterfall that was hiding him until the cave started to fall apart. “Run!” said a soldier. Everyone was running away so they don’t get killed by the rocks from the falling broken cave until they stop falling. I was already in a helicopter, watching the view from up here and the cave didn’t fall on it’s own. I made it fall. I press a sonic button and knew that my plan was going to work. The soldiers stop running and turned around to see if King TOTHRA survive the rocks falling on him. A tail came out of the ground and one head came. Another head came out and then a another one and a another one and a another one? Another tail came out. This thing has five heads! And they were staring at the soldiers, hungry. Here’s the thing about King TOTHRA, he only listens to me and answers to no one else. One of King TOTHRA’s heads roared in the air and the soldiers started to run. King TOTHRA was stomping and dropping rocks on the soldiers so he could kill them. “Open fire!” said a soldier as they turn around and open fire. King TOTHRA roared softly and started to rise up and began charge something. “Oh sh-” King TOTHRA used his Blacking Lighting Beams on the last group of soldiers that were attacking him. King TOTHRA looked around for more but he didn’t see anything until he notice something in the waters. It’s a blue light and it was getting bigger. It was Godzilla! And he looks angry. The middle head of King TOTHRA roared at him, angrily. Godzilla roared back because he’s pissed. King TOTHRA stand on his two hind legs and unfold his wings, looking bigger than Godzilla. “Godzilla is here?” “Don’t worry. He’s doom. He’ll never stand a chance against King TOTHRA.” I said. Godzilla started to charge up his Atominc Breath. It was done chargeing and Godzilla used it on King TOTHRA but King TOTHRA’s heads dodge it and only three of the heads used Black Lighting Beams on Godzilla but he dodge as well. Godzilla and King TOTHRA ran towards each other and knocked into each other but King TOTHRA got knocked first. Godzilla grab King TOTHRA and threw his body in the water, getting him pissed. King TOTHRA jump out of the water, roaring and used his Black Lighting Beams on Godzilla but Godzilla used his Atomic Breath to counter the Black Lighting Beams. King TOTHRA was winning but Godzilla try to give it his all. Godzilla stop, spin away from the blast, and used his Atomic Breath on King TOTHRA’s heads It only cut off one. Godzilla ran towards him and grab the one on the left end and ripped it off. King TOTHRA was pissed and mad at Godzilla. King TOTHRA used his God Blinding to blind Godzilla a little bit and it was working. After King TOTHRA used his God Blinding, he couldn’t see Godzilla anywhere. King TOTHRA was looking around for him to come out and face him. “It’s doesn’t matter King TOTHRA. Just run!” I said from the helicopter. King TOTHRA listen to me and was going to fly away until Godzilla grab King TOTHRA’s foot and used his Atomic Breath on his back. King TOTHRA grab Godzilla and flew up in the air, carrying him. Godzilla was not going to be carried again. Godzilla used his Atomic Breath on both of his wings and they both fall to their deaths until Godzilla got up top of King TOTHRA as a landing pat. They both landed hard and it cause a explode of dust, covering the area. The helicopter lost control and we safely landed onto of a old building. I got out to see if King TOTHRA have survive the explode but i notice something i didn’t want to see. Godzilla survive and King TOTHRA was dead. Godzilla roared in the air as a victory and started to swim away. I was angry and pissed at the same time. Godzilla swim away and he was winner, for now. The End? (Godzilla roaring) Cast & Characters * Godzilla as himself * King TOTHRA as himself * DarthRaptor97 as Luke * Charles Dance as Alan Jonah Appearances Monsters * Godzilla * King TOTHRA (Larva form) * King TOTHRA (Imago form) Organizations * Alan Jonah's men and crew including Luke Category:Stories/Movies